


To be loved

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: After years of waiting April finally is positive of her relationship with the bow wielding turtle.





	To be loved

It had been a year since April confessed her feelings for Casey while it did surprise him it did hurt his pride to be asked first though he expected such behavior from her. April had always been more independent then most girls and that may of been the reason he liked her. In the beginning of dating it had been mostly awkward and after telling the turtles they had all been supportive. While Donnie couldnt accept Casey as the one who took his crush away he was supportive. As long as she was happy he thought, soon days turned to weeks, weeks to months ,Casey and April had become more comfortable with each other during this time. While Donnie was happy for them he was surprised with how lonely and empty he felt after words. When the beginnings of a new year rolled around the turtles were becoming aware April was getting older and her college exams were around the corner. She had settled for a career path to become a therapist though she would of been satisfied taking care of her father in the antique shop she felt as though she need to help and understand how to get through to him on a more personal level. Casey supported her decisions and though April denied it the turtles felt bad about the whole issue they felt since it was their fault. 

It was the 4th of January when April had told them she wouldn't be able to hangout as much anymore since she was interviewing for a few jobs to save up and studying since college exams were a few in a months. Donnie offered help while he didn't have extensive knowledge on the subject he had studied up on in when he was younger. April agreed making a schedule for when he could come over, it was around this time Casey was getting suspicious of him. Since April had always exclaimed she was tired or blow off dates in favor of studying with Donnie. It had even gone as far as Casey pulling Donnie aside to argue with him questioning his intentions and threatening him. Donnie declined the issue altogether avoiding the topic altoghter when with April not wanting to ruin what they have. It was all he had left of her attention always on him feeding his inner demons, these past few days had him reminiscing why he loved her even going as far as to revisit those feelings for her wanting to see her more often till it became too much. During the 12th session his feelings for her became overwhelming deciding even if she hated him he wanted to be closer to her. Never in his past life had he ever felt so desperate, knowing the precautions the end result he couldn't help himself. He already hated himself for keeping these feelings much more for wanting to act them out what other feeling could he undergo? He listened to his demons.

After the study session it was getting to the time he usually left to go home. As April opened the curtains and unlocked the windows talking about tomorrow's lesson. Her back to himb Donnie was checking her out since growing up April's body had matured while she wasn't as curvy as most her age and her bra size hadn't changed since she was 16. Donnie still thought she was beautiful since he first lied eyes on her 3 years prior, taking a step towards her boxing her in front of the window. She turned around confused at his advances looking up at him thinking he wanted to leave as soon as possible trying to move out his way. Donnie placed his hands on her hip bringing bending over to bring his face closer then placing his lips upon hers. Though it could barely be considered a real kiss since his lips only sat on her both close mouthed. She was lost for a moment till reality caught up with her and she turned her face away not trying to get from his grasp. Donnie put his face in her neck and sniffed taking in her scent she knew this would happen she was counting on it. She decided long age to wait for Donnie to make his move and use the time to properly reject him, in the past she was young and didn't know how to deal with it, but after years of thinking she was ready. Apologizing to Donnie first then wrapped her hands around his neck making him bend over more so his beak was smashed against her neck. She soon heard hiccups and his breath coming out in short puffs wasn't long till she felt her neck getting wet with tears. "It's not because of what you are" she would whisper to him "I just love another, I'm sorry" Donnie was beginning to get louder with his cries sniffing with nearly every breath he took. She felt his arms continue around her waist till he wrapped them around her in a locked hug pouring his heart out to her tears and snot mixing together and running down his face. She put her hand on the back of his neck rubbing in small motions making him cry harder.

"It hurts" was the only thing running through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The turtle are 18
> 
> April is 19  
> Casey is 20


End file.
